A Cold Night
by SesshomarusPrincess89
Summary: Kagome got separated from Inuyasha and the rest of th gang and now she is spending her night in a dark, damp cave in order to keep warm from the cold night’s rain. But she isn’t alone Sesshomaru must also look for shelter against the nighttime weather. Fe


**Kagome was sitting in a dark ad damp cave. It was the only place she could find as shelter from the rain that was falling on such a cold night. She had gotten separated from everyone else when Kikyo sent demons after her making her run into the wood and far away from her friends. The demons left when they knew she was lost and was unable to find her way back to camp. Now here she was in a dark cave with a small fire that was bound to out soon because she didn't have enough firewood. At least she had her blanket to keep her warm and her pack she could use as a pillow.  
With Sesshomaru**

**The rain began to pour and he began looking for shelter. It was a good thing that he left Rin with Jaken back at the castle or she might have gotten sick in this weather. After about thirty minutes in the rain Sesshomaru came upon a cave. A familiar scent reached his nose that came from inside the cave.**

**'What is the miko doing away from her friends and my brother' he thought. He decided to walk in and find out.**

**With Kagome**

**Kagome saw a shadow at the mouth of the cave and reached for her bow ad arrows and aimed it at the intruder.**

**"Relax priestess, may I join you?" he asked.**

**"Sesshomaru?" Kagome paused on whether to allow him to or not and finally deciding she answered. "Sure as long as you won't try to kill me." She said being the nice person that she is she let him come sit next to her.**

**"Why are you not with my brother?"**

**"I got separated after being chased by some demons that Kikyo sent after me."**

**"Hm." He nodded in response.**

**There was a silence between them and then Kagome's teeth began to chatter from how cold she felt.**

**"Are you cold?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"Yes. But if you're going to worry don't I'll be fine."**

**"No come here."**

**Kagome decided she would listen to him and scoot closer to him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her small form and pulled her to sit on his lap. Kagome looked up at him surprised at what he did. Sesshomaru looked down at her and gently brushed his lips against hers. Kagome was shocked, because here she was kissing the most powerful demon in all of Japan, an he was Inuyasha's brother no less, she shouldn't have been kissing him much less sitting in his lap, but although her head said it was wrong, her heart said it was right and soon she found herself giving into the kiss.**

**Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was doing here he was kissing his brother's wench and this was not supposed to happen. But as he kept trying to deny it he realized he couldn't he had long since fallen for Kagome and now he was having the pleasure of kissing her.**

**He removed the blanket from around her and slid his hand under her shirt to caress her soft mounds of flesh. Kagome moaned into his mouth at what he was doing to her and she began to remove his kimono. Sesshomaru removed her shirt and tore off her bra he then moved lower removing her skirt and ripping of her panties. Then he helped her with his kimono, not even breaking the kiss unless they needed air. Kagome couldn't believe this she was about to make love with Sesshomaru but she wanted him so badly that she didn't care to stop, instead she was willing to let nature take its course.**

**Sesshomaru gently lowered her to the ground and spread her legs. He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "Do you want this because I'll stop if you wish."**

**"No continue, but first...do you love me?"**

**"Yes I love you Kagome, why?"**

**"Then that's why my heart is telling me this is right. I love you Sesshomaru, please continue."**

**Sesshomaru began sucking on her right breast while his left hand slid up into her entrance and began playing with her clit, and his right hand massaged her left breast. Soon Sesshomaru switched to her other breast to give it some if his attention. Finally Kagome reached her first climax and Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. Kagome saw this and became even more aroused. Sesshomaru then moved up and positioned himself at her entrance.**

**"This will hurt at first since this is your first time but soon the pain will subside. Are you ready?" he asked her.**

**"Yeah continue."**

**Slowly Sesshomaru thrust his cock into her and waited for her to get use to having him in her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Sesshomaru licked them and kissed her to encourage her to be brave. Soon Kagome began to buck her hips silently telling him to start fucking her. He didn't wait long to comply to her wishes, he began pumping in and out of her and she kept yelling, "HARDER...ooooohhhhhhhhhhh...yes...FASTER, FASTER, FASTER...ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh baby yes...yes...yes." **

**This encouraged Sesshomaru to go faster and harder for her pleasure.**

**Sesshomaru held off his own climax until Kagome was nearing hers and with one swift thrust he slammed his length into her and spilled his seed in her womb, at the same time Kagome climaxed.**

**"Ses...sho..." Kagome screamed his name in ecstasy.**

**"Ka...go...me!!!!" he howled her name in his pleasure.**

**After Kagome recovered she pleaded, "I want to suck your dick." **

**After she said that she blushed. Sesshomaru smirked and gave her what she wanted. Kagome took his penis in her mouth and began sucking at times she would use her tongue and lick around his tip causing him to groan at the sensation. She dig this until he reached his climax and he spilled his hot seed into her mouth.**

**Then they had sex, doggie style, because he put her on her hands and knees and thrust in and out of her till she reached her climax while being behind her. Then he made her lie down on her back again and he thrust his tongue in her pussy, and licking her pussy he made her climax and release her juices into his mouth. Throughout the night all you could hear was their moans and groans of pleasure coming from the cave.**

**"Thank you Sesshomaru."**

**"For what?"**

**"For keeping me warm on a cold night of course."**

**"I love you Kagome and I will always keep you warm my beautiful mate."**

**Hm. I love you too Sesshomaru. Good night my sex god."**

**"Good night my sex goddess."**

**Kagome's words brought a chuckle from both of the new lovers who got together on this cold rainy night and found true love.**


End file.
